


I Don't Doubt

by TheLivingFacepalm



Category: Frankenstein & Related Fandoms
Genre: (and writing), Angst, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Bad At Tagging, Kinda, M/M, My First Work in This Fandom, Period-Typical Homophobia, Shakespeare Quotations, Short One Shot, Yearning, because I can B), because yeah, but i also need to post more so imma just post shit, haha i quote hamlet far too much as convenient parts of my plot, not me copying and pasting a clervalstein wattpad one shot, these two are so oblivious lmao, ugh this is bad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-18 17:35:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28747032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLivingFacepalm/pseuds/TheLivingFacepalm
Summary: Victor's annoyed and Henry doesn't really care but okay what even are summaries anymore heehoo
Relationships: Henry Clerval/Victor Frankenstein
Kudos: 14





	I Don't Doubt

**Author's Note:**

> haha this is bad

"...Doubt thou the stars are fire..."

"Shut up."

"...Doubt the sun doth move..."

"I'm trying to focus."

"....Doubt truth to be a liar..."

Victor looked up from his book and glanced ever so curiously to Henry, who was reciting verse he'd memorized at an age perhaps to young.

"...But never doubt I love," Henry finished. He waited.

Victor swore he would have kissed Henry right then and there if they weren't both sitting on a bench in the middle of the Ingolstadt campus. If only there weren't so many people wandering the campus and passing by them. Or perhaps if only they were surrounded not by the judging eyes of Victor's schoolmates, but by the engulfing darkness and silence of night. 

Or perhaps if it weren't considered to be wrong or grotesque for someone like Victor to kiss someone like Henry.

Victor looked back down at his book, running a hand through his awry hair. "Really, I'm trying to read."

Henry smiled, "Yeah. You do that."

Victor firmly kept his nose in the book but looked back up ever so slightly when he felt Henry's hand slide into his grip. He was glad he was holding his book by one hand, because if not he might've missed the familiar adrenaline rush and serenity that he oft felt when he was holding Henry's hand.

Victor then got a sudden urge to leave. He closed his book with a sudden yet satisfying 'umph', and stood, all while still grasping Henry's hand.

He started to stride across the campus, and then away from the campus. Henry followed suit, slightly concerned about how it might look for Victor to pull him along by hand. They were already social outcasts, how might this look? What would be the consequences of how this looked? Henry tried to ignore his thoughts and instead think about where the hell Victor was leading.

Victor guided him all the way to his apartment, and then into his apartment.

"Victor you have to actually-"

"I don't," Victor said with ridiculous pride.

Henry blinked. "You don't what?"

Victor slid into his room, still dragging Henry along, and sat down on his bed. He patted next to him and Henry sat there. "I don't doubt."

"You...what? You mean that rumor that's been circulating about the passage of time? Victor, you're really far to gullible. I'm not a scientist like you but even I recognize that that is merely fiction," Henry shook his head.

"No! No no no no no, I mean maybe but that's besides the point. Henry, you are really taking away from a moment that I played in my head as touching," Victor said, "I don't doubt you love."

"Ooooohhh!" Henry smiled, letting a smile tug at his lips. "You had better not. Because you can't doubt fact."

"Mhm," Victor nodded, inching closer, "You'd better not dare that I love either."

"I wouldn't dare," Henry responded.

Victor inched even closer. Their lips were dangerously close.

He leaned in as if he were about to kiss Henry, and the two seconds where he could feel Henry's steady breathing on his own lips brought to mind a feeling worth celebrating. Celebrating with a ceremony of....of something. The ceremony would invite friends and family from afar, and require all to dress fairly. It would be expensive, a tad stressful even, but this feeling that Victor felt as he sat close to Henry was worth it. But there wouldn't be a ceremony, would there? There never even could be a ceremony for that matter. The realization was painful, and forced Victor to suddenly jolt away from Henry.

He covered his mouth the way a small child would after saying a curse word, "Maybe another time. Maybe later. My dear Henry, you'd never understand."

"What?"

Victor shook his head, and although not wanting to display intimacy, let his forehead droop to resting Henry's shoulder. "Maybe when we're engulfed by the darkness and silence of the night."

**Author's Note:**

> sorry for the bummer I guess :/


End file.
